Rules
Rule 1 - No Double-Clanning and/or Packing Loyalty comes first, and it is proven by only vowing to us your life, not to us AND other groups. Upon finding out if someone is double clanning/packing, they will be exiled immediately. No exceptions. Rule 2 - Respect Everyone, Regardless of if They are in the Clan or Not We are a light clan, and light clans tend to respect and treat everyone how they are meant to be treated. If you do not follow this rule, you will be punished, depending on how severely you acted out against another cat. Rule 3 - Follow the Warrior Code If you do not know it, click this link; http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/The_Warrior_CodeWarrior Code Rule 4 - Know Your Limits Cats who are kits do not make full-out speeches, apprentices listen (most of the time anyway) to their mentors and superiors, know that if you are a warrior, you can not lash out at your leader, etc. Rule 5 - We Follow Typical Book Rules So medicine cats can not have mates, foxes are not nice, apprentices can't have mates (they can have crushes though), dogs aren't allies etc. Rule 6 - No Power-Playing Powerplaying is - to say the least - an abomination. It is completely unprofessional, and there is never a time to use it in a serious roleplay, especially if we are in a battle against or with another clan. Though, if you and your friends in our clan are just playing around (in your own free time) then it is fine. Just know that if you are found power-playing, you will be punished. No exceptions. Rule 7 - The Leader Chooses if a Prophecy is in Place Prophecies are not a light matter. They should not be flung around all willy nilly, without a care in the world. You may propose a prophecy to the leader, and if she approves it, then you may start the prophecy. Otherwise, don't make one up and start spreading it around the clan. Rule 8 - No Latin It is very confusing for some fellow roleplayers to understand what you are saying when you are using words such as 'archaeo, albus' etc. We are more of a traditional clan, so we want fluent, easy to read and go along with roleplays. Rule 9 - No need to make your roleplays too fancy As stated before, Pineclan is a traditional clan. We want roleplays that are easy to understand, so don't go saying things such as, "The Felis Catus Barred His Ivory Dentures, His Pectoral Region Expanding And Contracting In Exhilaration As He Clamped Down Upon The Sciurus Carolinensis's Pharynx, Tearing Through Its Pelage With Ease." Rule 10 - Leaving the clan It is quite common for a cat to leave his or her clan due to any amount of reasons. But be warned, you only have three chances to come back. Use them wisely. After you have left the third and final time, you will be exiled, and added to the banned list. No exceptions. Rule 11 - Dress code Our dress code and colours aren't very strict at all. Just don't make it too outrageous, like purple, green and pink fur, along with a bright pink princess hat, etc. and you must have a white tag. You will be given a warning and if you fail to follow it, then a strike. You have been warned. Rule 12 - Warnings If you disrespect, harm, or otherwise break any rules you will get a warning. You have three strikes, and then you are out of the clan for good, no returning to us and you will be added to the banned list. No exceptions. Rule 13 - Page Editors No one may edit the page, except for the designated editors that are stated up in the information boxes at the top of the page. If you are caught editing the page without proper authorization, you will be punished. No exceptions. Rule 14 - Moons Once a warrior or medicine cat has grown too old, they must move to the elders den, or ended by the owner of the OC. We can't have our OC's living forever. Also, one week equals one moon, so you will be one moon older every Friday. The retiring age is around 100-110 moons. We will notify you when you must make the decision to retire or create a new OC. Rule 15 - OC's We allow people to have up to two OC's, but they must look very different so that we can distinguish them from one another. Category:PineClan Category:Important